Amalgam
by Remniscent Shadow
Summary: An alternate version of Edward Elric's sorty. 100 words drabbles. Random updates.
1. Outstanding

Outstanding

An alternate version of Edward Elric's story, not exactly a plot though. Told in small drabbles. Which I hope will stay in just 100 or less words. Note: Several details have been and will be changed. But its still relatively-ish the same.

* * *

><p>To say Edward Elric was a genius, would be an understatement. The kid had skipped his way over that word into a whole new category. Heck, he wasn't sure what he could be labeled as. Sure, maybe he wasn't military material,- definitely not. But, it's not like the kid had a choice. He'd survive anyway, what with his attitude and all.<p>

But there was one thing that bothered Roy Mustang, and that was being made a fool of.

Also, he did not appreciate being out-stood.

Much less by a seven year old brat.


	2. Fairy Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Fairy Tales

In all honesty, it had been a child's dream. He'd known it, at the back of his mind. But he is young enough, foolish enough to keep believing.

He had knowledge, the resources, so _why not_?

Yes, it was taboo.

But most rules were meant to be broken anyways.

And he wasn't any wiser.

So, if given the chance, he _would_ try again – with more caution of course.

Everything had been right, only one thing missing.

Darn that creature, he'd only needed a second more, it'd been right there in front of him.

All he wants is his mother smile.


	3. Parents

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything.

Parents

He was just a boy for crying out loud, who'd been donned with genius, it wasn't his fault.

Not that that mattered much to her Colonel-who should be considered a child himself, seeing how he was moping around his office, not doing work -_again_. Seriously, what's he complaining about, he's the one that recruited the kid in the first place- got promoted to his current position. Sighing, she decided it best to ask.

"Sir…?"

"Have you heard the rumor-mill lately, Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye thought about it for a few seconds before it dawned on her.

"Oh…"

"Do I look _that_ old?"

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I would really appreciate reviews.. so go click that button!<p> 


	4. Souls

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything. :(

P.S. This chapter relates to chapter 2! So read that one if you kinda wanna know what they're referring to. Though it's not absolutely necessary.

Souls

"_Brother..?"_

Ed sighed. Here it goes.

"_You aren't really considering doing it again, right?"_

"No Al, I won't, I just wish…"

"_Yeah...me too"_

No, he wouldn't do it again, he wouldn't lie to his brother - he _couldn't _lie to his brother even if he'd wanted to. Either way, he'd learned his lesson; the cost was far too great. His mother was gone and that was it.

His brother though, he still had him. Ed grimaced, guilt stricken – If Al's form could be considered anything at all.

"Hey Boss, what're you mumbling to?"

_My brothers' soul._

"No one" replied Ed.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I would really appreciate if you Reviewed! I really want to know what you all think of this so far, givr my some input, flame me if you want, type anything at all! Review! Please! And I shall respond back!<p> 


	5. Names

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately. I just pretend I do.

Names

"Fullmetal Alchemist… how _ironic" _sliding the paper across his desk with the watch perched on top, Mustang smirked.

"_Gee_, thanks" Ed considered this thing of second names big bullshit, - but it did have a nice little ring to it.

* * *

><p>Mustang sighed, mumbling "There's something rather peculiar of that boy, don't you think?"<p>

"Maybe all geniuses are like that, Sir"

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway, one particular soul questioned, "<em>Will you brother?"<em>

"Sure, for a bit only though, so we won't drive each other crazy."

"_I'm sorry, brother"_

Ed stopped, an angry scowl on his face, "_No_, don't ever be."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone. I think nothing makes sense right now and it's a bit boring. but I hope to get things really running soon. hopefully, in the mean time REVIEWW! please :D tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts.<p> 


	6. Lurking

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.

Please Review.

Lurking

"He has children?"

"We had our doubts, but it's obvious they're _his_"

"Well then, this _is_ good news."

* * *

><p>A dog hidden by the shadows lurked along the city streets, sniffing the ground once then twice. Gusts of wind blew from the north -it'd found its way again. Sparks illuminated the alley; the dog was gone, in its place was a tall slender figure, a confident smirk propped upon its lips.<p>

"_Where _do those boys _think_ they are going…?"

* * *

><p>Farther away from this dark alley was a small blonde boy talking, apparently to himself.<p>

"Don't worry Al, everything will be fine."


	7. Transfer

Disclaimer: No, I will never (unfortunately) own anything FMA related.

Transfers

"There!"

"Thank you, Brother"

"No problem Al, _but_ hopefully I'll find you something less conspicuous."

Looking up Ed saw his brother who towered several feet above him. It'd taken a while to receive the armor from granny, and Ed felt bad knowing that he'd made her go back to look for it in _that_ place.

But it had been necessary, in his haste to come to central he'd forgotten to place Al back into something. However, it'd also been convenient. Frowning Ed wondered for how much longer he could hide this from Mustang.

The darn bastard was already suspecting something.


End file.
